User blog:DoratomGo/Story about me of the new wiki
Hello, everyone, my name is Huynh Tuan Bao, the creator of the my account DoratomGo, NewDoratomBao and TuanBaoDoratom2 and or you can call me Tuan Bao or Doratom I have joined Gingo Wiki for the 5 month ago. I start it with creating the articles, post message, comment on articles, add and expand it. That done all of it. Later, I found a message on Gabe wall by an user named IsraelTheAnimator did want to make an admin on Glass Ball Wiki. Yes, I want to make an admin on Gingo Wiki because I have 613 edit of the adding, expanding, commenting, posting message and creating on it. But what I got blocked for life by IsraelTheAnimator because Israel didn't make an admin to me. He did saying me You will never be an admin. That why I did ask again. For the time I went to Glass Ball Wiki and Tyrus Wiki help Israel to unblock me but Israel never want to unblock me. They just blocked me. I did back to Gingo Wiki with an anonymous user with that IP address I did post message to Israel and the people on Gingo Wiki to discuss the block. but why nobody unblock me. and they say me I was annoying and spamming people online on Gingo Wiki I'm not doing annoying, I'm not writing in bad grammar, posting spam and doing anything bad on Gingo Wiki there. I don't know where I did? And now, I have my created account it's NewDoratomBao,TuanBaoDoratom2 and I'm continue to do this but they just got blocked me and they make me never come back again Israel saying it's blocked DoratomGo because is a Korean I not in Korea there why he saying this but I was in Vietnam there and I'm the English-typing and user named MovieLover9000 as James saying me a Gingo impostor. Why would say this that. That why what I got blocked me and the rest of my created account, anonymous user for every time did got they make me never come back again. That why I make a new Gingo Wiki for everyone I will do anything on my new wiki there and that you can create, add, expand, post and you can help now. Now you can enjoy your time of this wiki and have fun! Thank for taking time to read this. Have a nice day. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Your Newsdea Juice, Huynh Tuan Bao. MISSED: After all of I got blocked on Geo G. Wiki then Gabe move it on Gingo Wiki. ALT: I went to Splash Animation Wiki to help Damen to unblock me on it but Damen not unblock me. and I went to the Terrible TV and Web Shows Wiki to help Gabe unblock me but it a user Masson Thief and Unnamedgoon complained about it's bad grammar I ask it where I did it a few writing fail a few slight error it in. Category:Blog posts